High School: A Wild Journey
by S77S
Summary: High school story which follows Humphrey and his friends as they struggle thru high school. Wild parties, hot girls, fights, love and hate. It's going to be a wild ride, hop in if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have planned this story for a long time and now the first chapter is ready! Basically what I'm trying to do is to write little bit different high school story. Almost in every high school story Humphrey is well behaving gentleman or super rich and drives super car etc.**

 **I'm not saying that there is something wrong with stories like that, I enjoy reading them, but I wanted to do something different.**

 **I** **hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1.**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in city of Jasper. Even though it was autumn the weather was warm and the sun shined brightly. The bright rays of sun reached the face of young male wolf who was sleeping naked on the floor, next to a bed. He began to slowly stir from his sleep as the sun kept shining from the window...

 **Humphrey's POV**

I slowly woke from my sleep as the sun kept shining from the window and immediately wished that I wouldn't have. My head was really sore and I had nauseous feeling in my stomach, yep I had a hangover, again. It took few minutes before I found the strength to sit up and take a look at my surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?" I whispered as I looked around. It was clear that I wasn't at my friends house where we had party last night. This was obviously a girls room, there were few posters of famous boy bands, the walls were covered with a pink wallpaper and everything was really girlish.

I had no memory of coming here, the last thing that I could remembered was that I was laughing at this one guy who was vomiting from the balcony after that everything was blur. Well I guess that I had a good night and most likely I got laid, I mean why else I would be lying naked on the floor in a girl's room? My train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of someone moving on the bed.

Well I guess now I find out who's the lucky girl. "Please don't be ugly, please don't be ugly..." I said to myself as I shakily stood up and turned to look who was lying on the bed.

"Oh fucking hell..." Was the first thing which came out of my mouth as I Recognize the girl who was sleeping on the bed. She was far from ugly, in fact she was really hot, her grey fur was really smooth looking and her body was slender. She was at my class in school and her name was Evelyn, I can't remember her last name right now but that doesn't matter. What matters is that her dad is a fucking overprotecting psychopath and top of all he is a cop. I heard that he had beaten the shit out of the last guy who had been stupid enough to spend the night with Evelyn at her house.

I need to get out of here right now, before her dad comes home, I mean he can't be home because I'm still alive. I quickly collected my clothes from the ground and got dressed. I checked my pockets and thank god my phone and wallet were both in my pockets. I was about to leave but I heard a car parking in front of house. I looked out of the window and saw that Evelyn's parents were both stepping out of the car, this wasn't good at all, how the hell I'm supposed to get out of the house now? I heard the front door open and her parents coming in and soon I heard steps coming upstairs and closer and closer to Evelyn's room. Probably her dad coming to check that she's okay. I felt the adrenaline rush thru my body as I tried to figure the way out.

I quickly opened the window and without thinking I climbed out and closed it after I got out. It seemed that I got out just in time and her dad didn't see anything. "That was way too fucking close." I sighed in relief. Now the only problem was to get down from the roof, it was about ten feet drop and I didn't want to jump. Knowing my luck I'd probably broke my leg or something else. Luckily I saw ladders on the other side of the house. I made my way to them and climbed down. Stealthy I walked out off their yard and to the sidewalk.

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time it was half ten. "Well, I guess that I head back to Danny's." I said to myself. Danny was my best friend since age of five and the last night parties were at his house so maybe he could tell me what the hell happened last night. As I walked down the sidewalk the adrenaline from the earlier began to wear off and the hangover came back. After walking almost an hour and vomiting twice I was finally at Danny's house. It was normal two-story house and a small garage next to it. My car was parked in front of the garage. My car was '74 Dodge Monaco with 7.2l big block engine, it's white, well was white when it was new, now it was more like sunburnt white with rust. I have lowered it a lot, the ground clearance is about one inch and I have put really wide wheels and tires to it. It looks really cool at least to me.

The front yard was covered with empty beer bottles, cans and all the other shit. We have some cleaning to do before Danny's dad comes back, he is a cool guy but I don't think that he wants to see his front yard like this. Danny's parents divorced when he was eight years old, his mother moved to the other side of the country and Danny didn't want to leave his friends so he stayed here with his dad. Danny's dad, Matt, is like a father to me, I really don't know my own father because he left us when I was only two years old. He left my mother to look after me, my twin brother and little sister alone. If I ever see him I will probably hit him as hard I can.

Front door of the house wasn't locked so I just walked in and I was greeted with a strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes. I walked around the house and it seemed to be empty. I guess everyone have found their way to home. I walked upstairs where Danny's room was, I didn't bother to knock I just walked in and what I saw made me laugh. Danny was sleeping on his bed lying on his back and he had a morning boner. His fur is all black and he had a green eyes. He was pretty tall guy about 6'2" taller than me I was about 6'0".

"Danny wake up!" I shouted. "What?" He replied sounding very tired and hungover.

"I said, wake up!" He slowly got up, I guess he didn't realize that he had a boner as he got up from the bed. "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "It's boner time!" I said laughing. It took short moment before he realized what I was talking about. "Shit!" Was all he said before bursting into laughter. "Get rid of that boner one way or another, I'll wait you in downstairs." I said chuckling. "Wanna help me with this?" He asked joking. "We are not that good friends." I replied laughing before heading back downstairs.

I walked into kitchen and grabbed can of fanta from the fridge and walked into living room and sat on the sofa. I opened the can on took a sip. It was nice to finally drink something after vomiting twice on my way here. I heard foot steps and soon Danny sat next to me, he also had can of fanta on his hand. "You never guess where I woke this morning." I said and took another sip of fanta. "I have no idea, my last memory is when we played strip poker with few girls and you lost and danced naked on the table, I'd rather forget that dancing part."

"What!? I don't remember that." I said laughing. "Yeah, you danced like few minutes and then you fell and I guess it was Evelyn who helped you up and got you dressed. You were pretty wasted, even in your standards." He explained laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I was, I hardly remember anything at all, but I woke up in Evelyn's room." I said. Danny turned his head to look at me, he had pretty shocked expression on his face. "Bullshit! You wouldn't be alive if you would have gone there, you know how crazy her dad is." Danny said. "Yeah I know and he almost caught me." I said. Danny looked me like he wanted to know more so I told him how I escaped.

"You are one crazy bastard." Danny said laughing and shaking his head, I just laughed. This wasn't the first time when something like this happened to me.

We sat on the sofa about an hour talking about all random stuff like parties, school, cars and girls. "What you say if we clean this mess before my dad comes back?" Danny asked looking around the room which was covered with all kind of trash. "Hangover and cleaning the house, all the best things happens after the party." I said sarcastically. Danny just chuckled.

It took almost three hours to clean the house and the yard and these weren't even that big parties. "Well, I think I go home now and eat something and get some rest." I said as I put the cigarette which I had been smoking into ashtray and got up from the porch where we've been sitting since we got the yard cleaned from the trash. "Okay, see you tomorrow at school." Danny replied as he got up too. "Yeah, see ya." I said and walked to my car. I got in and started it, the old v8 engine roared to life with loud rumble. I reversed the car out of the driveway and began to make my way to home.

 **So, what you think? Was it good or bad? Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of this story. I know that this might be little boring and uneventful chapter but there will be lots of action in later chapters. I just don't want to rush things.**

 **Also thanks for the positive feedback!**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

It was Monday morning and I had just woke up. I'm not a morning person at all, waking up at seven in the morning is way too early if you ask me. I just sat at the edge of my bed staring blankly ahead. This was only a second week of school after summer and I was already tired of it. Luckily this is my last year of high school, I have no idea what I'm going to do after that. I'm not really good enough or motivated enough to go to college.

"Humphrey are you awake!?" My sister, Mia shouted behind the door which brought me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm awake" I replied. "Okay, second question, can you give me a lift to school? I don't want to use the bus." She said. "Yeah, sure." I said yawning.

"Thanks bro, you're the best." She said happily. I heard her walk downstairs probably to eat breakfast. Mia was 17, a year younger than me, her fur was light gray except her ears which were black and she had blue eyes like me. She was really shy and insecure and she didn't really have any friends except Lilly. She was bullied at middle school and when she started high school it got so bad that one guy at her class hit her. I still remember that day when she came crying to me. Let's just say that I made sure that no one will never bully her again and the guy who hit her got what he deserved. It was a shock to find out that she had been bullied for years, she never told anyone.

I got up from the bed and grabbed a towel which was hanging on the back of a chair then I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. It's a good thing that we have two bathrooms one on downstairs and the other on upstairs. It didn't take long to wash and after I had dried my fur I wrapped the towel around my body, brushed my teeth and walked back to my room to get dressed. Before I got dressed I looked myself in the mirror, I was in a pretty good shape, well I had to be because I play football. I didn't have clearly visible six pack nor huge muscles but if I had to describe my body in one word I would say athletic. I choose to wear black skinny jeans, white t-shirt and red and black checkered flannel shirt. After I had dressed I sprayed some Playboy cologne on me, grabbed my black snapback hat from the desk and put it on my head.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Mia was sitting alone at the table eating her breakfast. My mom, Rachel, had probably left for work and my idiot brother, Jack, was most likely already left for school. I didn't get along with my brother at all, we are completely different.

"You know Mia you don't have to ask every morning if I can give you a lift to school." I said. I had promised that she could come with me to school every day, because I knew that she was afraid to go alone on the bus. "I know but I don't want to be a burden." She replied.

"You aren't a burden." I said as I looked in the fridge and took out a bottle of apple juice which was almost empty. I drank all of it and threw the empty bottle in thrash can. "You ready to go?" I asked as I turned my attention back to Mia.

"Yeah, but aren't you gonna eat anything?" She asked. "No, I'm not really hungry at all." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I put my white Adidas sneakers on and took a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. "I'll wait for you outside!" I shouted to Mia who was probably still sitting in the kitchen. "Okay!" She replied.

I got out of the house and walked to my car. I sat on the bonnet and took a cigarette from the pack, put it on my lips and lit it. I sat there smoking and just thinking about all random things until Mia came out. "You know, you should quit smoking, it's disgusting." She said as she locked the front door and walked to the passenger side of the car. I got off of the bonnet and stomped out the cigarette. "Am I less disgusting now?" I asked sarcastically and unlocked the car doors. "Haha, very funny Humphrey." Mia said as we get in the car. "What? I did what you told me to." I said chuckling, Mia just looked me with a look that basically said: "Are you really that stupid?". I started the car and drove off the driveway.

The ride to school was mostly silent and took about twenty minutes which meant that we had ten minutes before the bell rings. I parked and we got out of the car. I saw Lilly waiting for Mia at the entrance of the school, it was a good thing that Mia had at least one good friend.

"Mia!" Lilly shouted and hugged my sister. "Hi Lilly." Mia greeted her happily. I just walked inside, I knew that Lilly didn't like me at all because what happened between me and her sister about a year and a half ago. I screwed up pretty badly, but hey, shit happens.

As I walked down the corridor I spotted Danny leaning against his locker, he was looking something on his phone. I saw few girls checking him out as they walked past him, I chuckled at that. "Hey, what's up dude?" I said as I walked up to him. Danny turned to look at me and chuckled. "You know if I were you I would hide somewhere." He said laughing. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Before I managed to ask what he was talking about he answered. "Evelyn came up to me asking if I knew where you are, she said that she had something important to say to you. She seemed to be pretty pissed off." Danny explained.

Fuck, I should have known that she would be angry because I just left without saying anything. I really hope that she hasn't told her father anything what happened if something happened between us, I can't remember, but if she has told I'll be dead next time when he sees me.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked as we began to walk towards our homeroom. Danny just shook his head. "No she didn't, but I am really curious about what she has to say to you." He said smirking. "She's probably gonna tell me how amazing I was in bed and that she wants to take round two." I joked. Danny just burst into laughter. "Yeah for sure, you were so fucking wasted that you probably didn't find the right hole to put your dick in." He said laughing. "Hey, I wasn't that drunk!" I said laughing too.

We were the last ones to arrive in our homeroom and as soon as we walked in Evelyn turned to look at me and she looked angry, very angry. I guess that I can forget the round two. I heard Danny snicker behind me, I bet he saw Evelyn's expression too.

"Good morning boys." Our homeroom teacher Mrs. Flinn said behind her desk. "Morning." We said in unison as we walked our seats.

The class proceeded really slowly, Mrs. Flinn kept babbling about all useless stuff which I didn't pay any attention. I leaned my head against my hands and tried to stay awake. I looked to my right to see Danny using his phone, he was probably playing something or texting to someone. Next to Danny was sitting Kate, Lilly's older sister and my ex-girlfriend. Damn she looked good, her golden tan fur was flawless, well everything in her was flawless. I guess she sensed that I was staring at her because she turned to look at me. I just turned my head away from her and sighed.

Finally the bell rang and the first class of the day was over. I walked out of the classroom and waited Danny at the hallway. As I waited for him to show up Evelyn came up to me. "You think you can just have sex with me and disappear after that without saying a word!?" She shouted angrily. That really caught me off guard. "I had to leave, I didn't want to your dad to catch us." I said in defense. "Bullshit!" She shouted and slapped me really hard. I have to say that it really hurt, but what happened next hurt million times more. "You are pathetic!" She said and kicked me in my balls and walked away. I collapsed on my knees and held my hands on my crotch. "Fuck." I muttered. I heard few girls giggle and some guy saying "Ouch".

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked as he walked out of the classroom. "I'm trying to find my testicles." I replied in agony. "Well you never gonna find them because you never had them." He said laughing. "Haha, fuck you." I replied as I slowly got up.

"Let me guess, you talked with Evelyn?" Danny asked. "Yeah, though it was more her shouting at me and kicking me in my nuts." I replied chuckling. Danny just laughed and shook his head. "Come on we have few minutes before the bell rings and I don't want to be late from Mr. Richardson's calss." Danny said. Mr. Richardson was our math teacher and if I had to use one word to describe him I would say cunt. He always complains about everything, gives shitloads of homework and is a total asshole in every possible way. "You know I'd rather take another kick in my nuts than go to his class." I said. Danny just laughed as we walked to the next class of the day.

 **What do you think? Good, bad, horrible?** **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **If you have a good idea about what should happen in this story don't hesitate to tell it! I have the plot planned but I'm open to your suggestions :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is the chapter 3, enjoy!**

Chapter 3.

Humphrey's POV

Thank god it's finally lunch time! Mr. Richardson flipped out completely after he found out that more than half of the class didn't have bothered to do the homework. It was hilarious to watch him rage about it, he threw his pencils across the classroom and shouted how stupid and irresponsible we were. Of course he gave us a double amount of homework as a punishment but that really didn't bother me, I didn't intend to do it anyway. After Mr. Richardson's math class we had science, nothing interesting happened there, I guess, I fell asleep and slept almost whole class.

I was now waiting in a line in the lunchroom and after waiting for few minutes to get some food I finally had a full plate in front of me. I saw Danny already waiting for me in our usual spot. I sat next to him and began to devour the food I had on my plate. Soon we got company as our friend Salty and his girlfriend Candy sat at the other side of the table. Of course those weren't their real names, Salty's real name was Samuel and Candy's was Candice. Salty got his nickname in elementary school when he complained all the time that the food was salty, so me and Danny just began to call him Salty and you could say that the name stuck. When Salty and Candice began to date at the end of the freshman year we just started to call her Candy because we thought it fitted well with Salty.

"What's up guys?" Salty asked as he sat down. "Ah, nothing much, except Humphrey got kicked in the nuts." Danny replied smirking. Both Salty and Candy laughed and looked at me, obviously waiting for some sort of explanation why I was kicked. I didn't say anything I had my mouth full of food. I was pretty damn hungry because I didn't eat anything at morning. I swallowed the food I had in my mouth and took a sip of water. "Evelyn just got little mad because we apparently had sex after last weekend's party and I just left next morning without saying anything to her." I explained. "Apparently? You're not sure if you had sex with her or not?" Candy asked clearly confused. Salty just laughed and shook his head. "I can't remember anything what happened but when I woke up I was laying naked on the floor and Evelyn says that we had sex so..." I said smirking. "You are hopeless." Candy said laughing and playfully slapped me. I just chuckled at that, she was a cool girl, she didn't mind if we talked things like that. Salty was really lucky to have a girlfriend like Candy.

Then something came in my mind, I was lucky like Salty once, I had the girl of my dreams as my girlfriend before I fucked up. I looked to my left and saw Kate sitting with her friends and her boyfriend, Garth. She looked very happy, I knew that Garth treated her well, even though he was bit arrogant he still was a good guy. Garth and Kate had been a couple about a year now, it's funny how much she has changed in that time, she's like complete opposite what she used to be. I have known her since kindergarten and she was always little rebellious and stubborn, we ended up getting into trouble many times. I smiled as I thought about all the things we did together. Kate was never like other girls, she liked to do all kind of extreme stuff which would give an adrenaline boost. I remember when we were 13 years old we both had BMX bikes and I challenged her to drive down steep stairs, of course it didn't end up well, she fell and broke her leg. In fact few weeks after that accident we began to date, it's like five years ago, funny how fast time goes by.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Danny waved his hand in front of my face. "Dude are you there?" He asked as he kept waving his stupid hand in front of my face. I slapped his hand away from my face. "What?" I asked bit annoyed. Danny, Salty and Candy all looked me funnily, it was pretty creepy if you ask me. "What?" I asked again this time more forcefully. "Oh nothing, you were just staring at Kate and smiling like an idiot." Danny replied smirking. "I didn't stare at her I was just thinking about...stuff." I replied getting angrier, Danny knew fucking well that this was really sensitive topic to me and something which he shouldn't make fun of. "Yes you were, you little stalker." He said laughing. "I bet that he was remembering what she looked like without clothes!" Candy blurted out. They all laughed and seemed have really fucking fun. "FUCK YOU!" I shouted and shoved the tray where my food was to the floor. Almost everyone in the lunchroom turned to look at me, my friends looked surprised at my outburst. I stood up and walked out of the lunchroom.

What the fuck was their problem? They all knew that what happened between me and Kate was something which they shouldn't make fun of. Yeah, I may act like it wasn't a big deal and that it didn't bother me, but the truth is that it still bothers me a lot. As I stormed out of the lunchroom I bumped into some random girl who I haven't seen before. I was so angry that I didn't bother to apologize. I heard her mutter something which sounded like "Fucking asshole". I didn't care, all I wanted right now was to get out of the school before I will hit someone. I walked out of the school building and towards the parking lot and more specifically towards my car. When I got to my car I got in and just sat there trying to calm down. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and connected it to aux cable which was connected to the audio system of my car. I turned on the radio and scrolled thru my Spotify playlist trying to find something to listen, soon I find something I wanted to listen, the band was Chelsea grin. I choose a song called Recreant, one of their best-known songs. As the aggressive music began to play thru my car's audio system I closed my eyes.

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Also in next the chapter you'll find out what caused Humphrey and Kate break up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is the chapter 4!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to have positive feedback! I'll try to make longer chapters but English isn't my first language so my writing is pretty slow so I rather make shorter chapters (1000-2000 words) and update more often.**

 **Also, I have noticed that some writers post their favorite reviews, so I'm gonna start doing that too!**

 **Here is my favorite review of chapter 3, it's from FoxyGuy87**

 **"very nice story it is really unique, im listening to Recreant by Chelsea Grin as I type this, pretty good song, although a bit too deathcore for me (Im more into Crown The Empire, Memphis May Fire, Bring Me The horizon, although BMTH's first album is pretty similiar to this and I like it so its probably something i need to get used to :D) anyway, great chapter"**

 **Thanks! I have to say that you have good taste in music!**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Humphrey's Pov**

I breathed deeply as I sat in my car and let the aggressive music flow thru my ears, music always helped me to calm down. About a half way thru the song my phone decided to fuck with me and it stopped playing the music. I tried to put the music back but nothing happened when I touched the screen. "Fucking piece of shit!" I shouted and threw the phone to passenger's side of the car, I heard it hit the floor with great force, I probably need a new phone now. I gripped tightly at the steering wheel and rested my head against it, I stayed like this for a few minutes cursing, before I leaned back and rested my body against the car's seat. I stared blankly ahead and began to recall the events of the night when me and Kate break up.

 _Flashback, 1,5 year ago_

 _I was at a party at one of my classmate's house, a very big party. I was on_ _a patio in the backyard sitting with my friends and some random girls, talking shit and drinking. Kate wasn't with me, we had pretty big fight yesterday, first it was just normal conversation, she was worried about me, she said that I partied too much and that I should take the school more seriously. Of course_ _me being me I just laughed and told that she shouldn't worry about me. My behavior seemed to annoy her, she began to rant about how I would end up being like my father if I wouldn't take the school seriously, she was such a hypocrite, her grades weren't that great either and the fact that she mentioned my asshole father made me angry. I told her not to compare me to my father and that she should get better grades before ranting about mine. That triggered her, I mean she got really mad, soon we were both shouting at each other. After shouting few minutes she slapped me and told me to fuck off._

 _I haven't talked to her after that, this wasn't the first time we had fought and normally we would reconcile after few days. Some thought that our relationship was odd and unhealthy and that it wouldn't last. We loved and cared for each other but we were both short tempered and stubborn which caused sometimes very heated arguments, but right now I don't want to think about me and Kate. I just want to relax and have a good time with my friends. Danny was already kissing one of the girls who was hanging with us, he was a real ladies man. I took a big gulp of beer and looked around, one of the girls who was sitting with us smiled and winked at me, I swear that if I'd be single now I would fuck her later, but I could never cheat on Kate, never._

 _Several hours and beer bottles later I was drunk as fuck and the parties were slowly dying down. It was 3 am and Danny was passed out on the couch, Salty had left home with Candy, they were probably fucking right now. I was sitting on the armchair drinking beer and trying to stay awake, Kate had tried to call me few times and had sent few text messages, but I haven't answered to her. I will call her tomorrow after I have sobered. I was still_ _somewhat_ _angry at her and didn't want to talk to her yet, in fact_ _I wouldn't be surprised if this was the end of our relationship._

 _My thoughts were interrupted when a beautiful girl sat on my lap, it took a moment to recognize her, she was the_ same _chick who had winked at me earlier, what was her name?...Amber, yeah her name was Amber. She smiled at me as she stroked my hair, I have to say the way she smiled at me made me want her. "Hey_ _handsome." She said, her voice was sexy._ " _Hey_. _" I replied staring her in the eyes. Soon we were leaning closer and our lips touched, we shared a really passionate kiss. After a while_ _she pulled away and looked at me with a smile on her face. "Wanna take this to the upstairs?"_

 _I smiled widely and nodded, she got up and I followed her to upstairs, holding my hand on her ass. As I walked up I thought about Kate, I can't do this, I can't cheat her, this is wrong, I love her. These thoughts disappeared as Amber kissed me and shoved me on the bed. Fuck it, Kate fucking hit me, she doesn't care about me and probably doesn't want to be with me anymore, that's probably the reason why she tried to call me, to tell that she's leaving me._

 _I caressed Amber's hot body, she had nice firm tits and lovely round ass. "Humphrey, I don't want to fool around, I want you in me now." She said her voice full of lust, I just nodded. We both stripped quickly and I pulled a condom from my trousers pocket. Amber took it from my hand. "I wanna put this on your big cock." She said smiling. I smiled and admired her naked body as she put the condom on my hard cock. Her soft hands felt good on my cock as she lined it with her pussy and put it in. Amber slowly rode on my cock and moaned, I hold my hands on her waist. I watched as her beautiful body moved above me, I was too drunk to do anything else, I just enjoyed._

 _Soon the door opened and I heard someone gasp. I turned to look who it was and to my shock it was Kate. What the hell she was doing here? I saw tears forming in her eyes before she stormed out. I quickly got up, pushing Amber off of me. "What the hell? Who was that?" She asked. I ignored her, she wasn't important right now. I grabbed my boxers on the floor and put them on and run after Kate. I heard Amber shouting my name angrily. As I run down the stairs I realized what I had done._

 _Kate was already out of the house and getting in her car as I reached her. "Kate wait!" I shouted. She stopped and turned to face me, her face was soaked with tears. "Kate I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing!" I explained hoping for her to forgive me. She slapped me really hard. "I don't want to see you ever again, you piece of shit!" She shouted very angrily, tears falling down on her pretty face. "Kate I'm sorry! I drank too much and didn't know what I was doing!" I tried to explain. The angry expression on her face disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "That's okay Humphrey, come here." She said, holding her arms open for a hug. I walked closer and just as I was about to hug her she punched me really hard in my nose. I fell on the ground, blood pouring out of my nose. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed. I was feeling really dizzy, I didn't know what to say, I just looked at her. "I'm sorry_. _" I said once again. "Fuck you! I want nothing to do with you, we are done!" She shouted and got in her car and drove off. I watched as she drove off before passing out on the front yard._

 _End of flashback._

I sighed sadly as I recalled those dreadful moments, I don't know why I did what I did. I guess that I was just too drunk to think, well it doesn't matter anymore, I fucked up and I can never make things right between me and Kate. I don't know why she came up in the party, was she worried about me because I didn't answer her calls and text messages? I tried to call her the next day but she didn't answer, that really wasn't a surprise. I went to her house to talk to her but when I rang the doorbell it was her father, Winston, who opened the door, of course Kate had told what had happened. I'm surprised that he didn't kill me, let's just say that he made it very clear that Kate didn't want to see me and that I should stay away from her.

My friends were shocked when they found out what had happened, I knew that they were disappointed at me but they didn't say anything. Luckily Amber didn't go the same school as I did, I haven't seen her after that night and that's a good thing.

I saw Danny walking towards my car, he walked to the passenger's side, opened the door and sat on the seat. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said." He said, looking at me. I knew that he meant what he said. "It's okay man." I sighed. There was no point of being angry at him, we all sometimes say shit that we don't mean or don't think what we are saying. Danny noticed that my phone was lying on the floor at his feet, he lifted it up and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said.

I checked the phone and it was intact, which was a surprise. Danny didn't ask how my phone ended up lying on the passenger's side, I guess he figured it out without asking. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I'll skip the next class." I replied.

Danny just nodded, we sat silently few minutes, before Danny pulled his phone out and connected it to the aux cable. "What are you doing?" I asked. He should get back inside before he's late for the class. "I put on some music, I'm gonna skip the next class too." He said smiling, I just chuckled. Danny scrolled thru his phone and soon find a song. "Are you ready for some legendary shit?" He asked excitedly. I nodded wondering what he was going to play. He tapped the screen and Eminem's song Without me began to play.

I laughed, we both had listened to Eminem since we were just small kids. We spent the next 45 minutes in my car listening all kind of music and talking. This really helped me to forget what happened earlier and what I was thinking earlier. It's good to have a friend like Danny.


End file.
